The subject invention concerns a method of preparatory processing of mussles and an apparatus to perform the method. The preparatory processing of the mussles allows them to be stored until their final preparation and consumption.
In the processing of mussles it is important to ensure that the taste and flavour of the mussles are retained as much as possible. The substances providing the flavour and taste are largely contained in the closed-shell mussle and in the enclosed sea-water. When the mussle is cooked, i.e. when it is heated through boiling, it is affected by the heat and as a result it opens, and the enclosed sea-water escapes and with it some of the flavour.
The subject invention concerns a method of preparatory processing of mussles, the processing method being devised to ensure that only a minimum amount of the natural taste and flavour of the mussles is lost. The method in accordance with the invention also has for its purpose to facilitate the final preparation of the mussles prior to consumption.